Jack Sugden Jr.
Jack Sugden Jr. is the son of Debbie Dingle and Andy Sugden and saviour sibling to sister Sarah. Jack was born after Debbie and Andy decided that the only way to save their daughter Sarah was to have a saviour sibling. Sarah had been diagnosed with fanconi anemia, a rare blood disease. They begin trying to conceive a sibling for Sarah in late 2011 after their only donor match pulled out and they got turned down for IVF. They begin artificial insemination despite Debbie's boyfriend Cameron Murray and Andy's girlfriend Alicia Metcalfe not being happy with the arrangement. After a few months of artificial insemination, Debbie was still not pregnant so she decides the only way to save Sarah if for them to sleep together. In January 2012, Debbie discovers she is pregnant, and two months later, she and Andy discovers that the baby is a match for Sarah. In late September 2012 Debbie demands that she be induced after she is told that Sarah is fast developing leukemia. The doctors tell Debbie that it is not save for her baby to be born early. On the day Debbie is to be induced she goes into labour and gives birth to a baby boy on 17th October 2012. Debbie and Andy name their newborn son after Andy's late adoptive father Jack Sugden to the delight of Jack's widow Diane. The day after Jack's birth Debbie finishes her relationship with Cameron after discovering his affair with Chas Dingle. The doctors are able to harvest the cells from Jack's bone marrow and transplant them to Sarah. In April 2013, Andy's new girlfriend Kerry Wyatt begins leaving Jack and Sarah alone whilst baby sitting, Debbie is furious when Kerry's daughter Amy tells her what's happening but Kerry denies it and gets Sarah to back up her story. Whilst babysitting in May 2013 Kerry becomes drunk and set's fire to Andy's house. Sarah manages to get out and raise the alarm, grandfather Cain Dingle rescues Jack. In June 2013 social services visit Debbie and a month later Andy takes Jack and Sarah away from Debbie until she can sort herself out and even threatens to go for full custody. Debbie tries to run away to Palma with Jack and Sarah, scared she is going to lose her kids. Cameron stops her and she takes them home. Cameron and Debbie restart their relationship and he moves back in with Debbie, Jack and Sarah at Tug Ghyll. Debbie discovers Cameron had murdered her cousin Gennie Walker, as well as Carl King and Alex Moss. She wears a wire and and gets a confession subsequently he is arrested. In October 2013 Cameron breaks out of a prison van. Jack and Debbie are in the pub when Cameron takes the pub hostage with a shot gun. Cameron allows some of the hostages to get out of the pub including Jack but Debbie and Chas are not allowed to leave. They only narrowly escape the flooded cellar before Cameron accidentally electrocutes himself. Debbie, Jack and Sarah move into Mulberry Cottage after Debbie buy's the cottage to escape the bad memories of Cameron in Tug Ghyll. Debbie begins a relationship with Pete Barton and he moves in Debbie and the kids. Pete is forced to tell Debbie of his mother Emma Barton nearly killing his brother Ross Barton when she is left to baby sit Jack. In June 2015, Charity gives birth to a baby boy whilst she is in prison. She signs her parental rights over to a shockd Debbie and he moves into Mulbery Cottage. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:2012 debuts Category:2012 births Category:Sugden family Category:Dingle family Category:Residents of Mulberry Cottage Category:Residents of Tug Ghyll Category:Residents of Dale View